


How to really get to know someone.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Romance (kind of), F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: OA tries to really get to know Maggie.





	1. look at their handwriting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Pinterest for the idea! This is my first Maggie and OA piece, so I really hope you enjoy it.   
> Some chapters will be super short, others not so short. Again, I am super bad at tagging and super sorry for any mistakes.

OA didn’t really pay much attention before. If he was being honest Maggie very rarely took notes, she simply listened and remembered the information she needed too.

All of their reports were typed up and then signed, but today, for some reason, Maggie was carrying a notebook, taking notes with a black ink pen that OA had seen her take off Kristen’s desk earlier this morning.

She was making a list, various bits of information that could later prove vital. Various bits of information that could find a woman’s killer.

But it wasn’t the information that OA noticed; it was Maggie’s handwriting. The cursive that came so naturally to her, the way she went back and dotted her I’s which OA assumed was out of habit. He could definitely see Maggie as the type who doodled all over her notebook in high school.

He glanced up at the victim’s sister, nodding to what she was saying, hoping he wasn’t too obvious about staring at the way his partner held her pen, or used little arrows as bullet points, or lopped her y’s.

“I think the ex-fiancé is someone we should look in to.” Maggie said as they walked out to the car after excusing themselves, leaving the sister alone to grieve.

“I also think this professor Davidson is someone who needs to be looked into. She finished college a year ago, and he seemed pretty insistent on staying in touch with our victim.” OA replied, thinking back to the names that had been said and who they needed to speak too.

The pair got back in the car, Maggie in the driver’s seat. But, before she pulled off, she turned to look at her partner.

“Was everything okay in there?” She asked.

OA nodded. “Yeah, why?”

“I just saw you looking and thought something might be wrong.”

OA shook his head, “You just never usually take notes, I was curious, that’s all.”

Maggie chuckled a little, before pulling her notebook out of her pocket and handing it to OA.

“I thought I would try something a little different. Besides, with the director hanging around this week, I thought it would be best to cover all our bases.”

OA nodded in understanding; it was something he hadn’t thought of. As he flicked through the pages, he smiled, he wasn’t sure why he found his partners handwriting so fascinating, or so neat and small, but he did.

He closed to book and looked up, “I assume you were one of those girls who got their pen license pretty early on in school?”

“Hey, back then that was almost as cool as getting you driving licence. Besides, I was and still am a massive lover of stationary.”

OA grinned, a tiny part of him imagining Maggie in high school – he could definitely picture her doodling all over her schoolbooks in neat, cursive handwriting. Maybe she wasn’t always as tough as she made out to be, and maybe she was still the type to doddle all over her notebook.  


	2. listen to their favourite music.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He also made a mental note to listen to her favourite music at the loudest volume when he got home.

She preferred music over the talk shows and hourly news updates.

He hadn’t really noticed it at first, mainly because the radio was switched off, but tonight, they were on surveillance. Surveillance that could have been done by someone else, but apparently was given to them.

OA preferred the silence. And if he had to listen to something, he would rather it be the news, at least he could drown out the voices. Since the age of around twenty he had realised that most news reports all sounded the same, some tragedy, some sympathy, a story of hope thrown in there for good balance.

“I might go grab us some coffee’s from across the street,” Maggie said, pointing to the twenty-four-hour café.

OA nodded. “If we’re going to be here all night, we may need something to keep us going.”

Maggie chuckled lightly, and OA frowned a little, he didn’t see the humour in what he’d just said, but it clearly brought up a memory for Maggie.

He didn’t have to ask the question out loud, if there was one good thing about the two of them, it was that they could communicate through facial expressions, something the criminals never did pick up on.

“An old partner in Indiana was really into heavy mental music, so to keep us awake he would put it on, and each time one of us dozed off he’d turn the volume a little higher – I have to admit, I like the sound of coffee a lot better.

“So do I.”

Maggie pushed the door open, getting out the car, OA watched her as she went. He knew he should be watching the house on the corner, but he didn’t feel as though he could stop watching Maggie. Wondering what kind of music, she liked, what she listened to when she was working out, or when she was rushing to get ready. The kind of music that made her cry or feel unstoppable.

She seemed to listen to whatever was playing, but OA could tell she enjoyed some more than others.

Seeing Maggie come back out of the café across the street, he turned his attention back to the house on the corner.

“So, out of curiosity, what kind of music do you like?”

“What is this, the start of twenty questions?” Maggie handed him the takeout cup of coffee.

OA shrugged. “Thought it might be a good way to pass the time.”

“I was a massive AC/DC fan as a kid,” Maggie said with a smile, watching the look of shock on OA’s face.

“That, I can,” OA paused for a minute. “I think I can actually picture that.”

Smiling he wondered what else would make sense, realising he knew very little about her childhood, he made a mental note to ask every once in a while.

He also made a mental note to listen to her favourite music at the loudest volume when he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Is this something I should keep on writing? Any mistakes are all my own and I am super sorry!


	3. go to their favourite place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t know how to say that this felt like her, this felt like Maggie.

“You really like this place then?” OA asked.

The coffee shop was small and quiet, hidden by a mass of skyscrapers and both men and woman in business attire. 

“I really like this place, first café I found when I got to New York.” Maggie answered before taking a sip of her coffee.

There was a moment of silence, where OA could see Maggie was wanting to say something. He debated if or not to fill the void, but in the end decided against it. This was the first time Maggie had suggested getting a drink outside of work on a weekend, which told him that deep down, she wanted to talk to someone.

“Do you think it makes me a bad person that this is the one place I never brought Jason?”

OA thought for a moment, wondering what to say, personally he didn’t see it as a bad thing, nor would he ever see Maggie as a bad person, but when it came to talking about Jason, OA always tried to choose his words carefully.

“This is my favourite place in New York, and I never brought my husband here,” Maggie continued.

OA took a sip of his drink to stop himself from saying something – something that wouldn’t help the situation.

Yes, of course, he wanted to tell Maggie that she wasn’t a bad person, or a bad wife, but a part of him wanted to smile at the fact that he was here, in her favourite place.

“No. We all have places that we want to keep secret, a place that is just for us to feel peace and joy.”

He watched as Maggie took in his words, taking this time to look around.

He could see why Maggie liked it. Despite it being small, there was a homely feel to it. Minimal, clean, calm, the pictures on the walls seemed to have some kind of meaning, the menus were all handwritten, the staff wore big smiles that didn’t seem forced.

It felt like the type of place you could sit for hours and not be disturbed, the place where sitting alone would not be considered strange and where reading a book would be more encouraged than it would be frowned upon.

“Hey, where did you go?” He heard Maggie ask him – clearly, he’d been lost in thought for too long.

OA chuckled lightly, “Nowhere,”

“Come on, you can’t lie to me that easy, where’d you go off to?”

“I was just thinking how much sense it made that you like this place so much.” OA admitted.

“Yeah, well,” Maggie shrugged. “It was a lot easier to be here than at home after I lost Jason.”

“A person’s favourite place says a lot about them,”

Maggie leant back in her chair, taking a sip of her drink, “What does this say about me?”

OA thought about how to answer for a few moments, but didn’t answer, instead he just smiled, he didn’t know how to say that this felt like her, this felt like Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you still enjoying this, is it worth finishing? All mistakes are my own, and I'm sorry!


	4. stay up till 3am with them and let them spill their heart out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I will always be here for that, Mags, always,”

The clock read 3am, and OA couldn’t tell if Maggie was asleep or not. She was laying on his couch, staring at the ceiling, and as much as he wanted to go to bed himself, he couldn’t bring himself to leave her.

The case had been straight forward, one of the rare open and shut cases that gave victims’ families closure, but OA could see that something about it was bugging Maggie. Something about it made her feel uneasy, made her feel uncomfortable – he would add unsafe to that list given that when he offered her his company, she was more than happy to take it.

“Do you ever think it will get better?” Maggie broke the silence.

It took OA a moment for him to process what she had asked. He’d told himself she was asleep and for the last few moments had been wondering if it was worth getting an hour or two himself, or if he could just run off coffee for the next twelve hours while at work.

“What do you mean?” OA asked. He’d been sat on the floor; back leant against the couch she was laying on.

“I mean, we do this job, taking criminals off the streets, but a new case will always come in, and politics as it is, this sexist, racist culture we live in, do you think it will ever end?”

OA sighed, “Not in my lifetime, I don’t think.”

“You sound so sure; I just can’t get myself to think that way,” Maggie said, “I grew up in rural Indiana, where the biggest threat was getting hit by a tornado on the bus home from school, and I know our lives are so different, but I still hold onto this hope that one day I am going to wake up and the biggest threat is going to be a tornado, and not a mass shooting, or a missing toddler.”

OA desperately tried to come up with something to say, but he couldn’t. He didn’t have the same kind of hope Maggie did, for a while he assumed he would have, but now, after what he’d seen, he didn’t feel as though everything would fix itself.

“There will be good days and bad days, Mags.”

He heard Maggie shift on the couch behind him and turned to look just in time to see Maggie’s feet come dangerously close to his face as she moved to sit on the floor next to him.

“Tell me about growing up in rural Indiana, dodging tornados and doodling on your high school science books.”

“I miss it so much sometimes,” Maggie smiled. “I miss being in the middle of nowhere, having people know your name, going to church on Sunday. I miss the tornado sirens and the rain, I miss the summer and going down to the lake.”

Maggie let her head roll back for a moment, thinking some more. “Don’t get me wrong, I love this job, and I fully believe I am making some small difference and I don’t regret a moment of it, but home was an easier place to be.”

“I’d love to come and visit. I grew up in Queens, and while I think it made me who I am, it must have been nice growing up in a small community.”

“It was – and you should, I will happily give you a tour of my town, and we can totally dodge tornado’s together.”

“Sounds a little better than dodging bullets,” OA said with a laugh.

Silence settled around them in OA’s apartment, no traffic could be heard on the street, the sun was hidden away, the only thing lighting up the living area was a small lamp in the corner.

“You think I’m crazy, don’t you?”

OA shook his head, if he was being honest, Maggie sounded the furthest away from crazy, she sounded full of hope, full of memories that shaped her life. Full of something that OA admired about her. 

“I think we all need something to hold on to, even if we are the only ones who believe in it.”

“Thank you,” Maggie replied. “and not just for that, but for letting me stay. It’s been a while since I’ve had a deep and meaningful conversation with anyone at 3am.”

“Well, I will always be here for that, Mags, always,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I might as well finish this! I hope these chapters don't suck too much! All mistakes are mine - I'm sorry!


	5. talk to their grandparents, parents or siblings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OA was far more interested in hearing some of Maggie’s childhood stories.

OA wasn’t sure where Maggie had gone, and right now he didn’t feel as though he could go and find her. He was too wrapped up in a conversation with Maggie’s two brothers. Admittedly he’d been apprehensive about coming to Indiana with her.

Neither Maggie or OA really knew what was happening between them, and neither of them felt like the needed to label it, but right now, OA couldn’t help but feel out of place.

“She’s probably gone to get some fresh air. She get’s pretty overwhelmed when we’re all here.” Paul, Maggie’s older brother said.

OA couldn’t picture Maggie overwhelmed by anything.

“Jason was pretty good at taking over the conversation, you know, filling the silence.” Sean, her younger brother went on to explain.

“Yeah, Mags doesn’t seem to mind the silence, we didn’t really speak on the plane ride over.” OA smiled, trying to add something to conversation with two people he’d only just met.

“She’s always been quiet, I mean she was social, she had so many friends, the house was always full of kids, but yeah, she liked time on her own as well.” Paul told him, pointing to some old family photographs that lined the fireplace.

“She’s mentioned it a few times, but usually it’s more about her becoming a cop,” OA replied.

“Oh god, she was so proud of herself, and then to get into the FBI, everyone was amazed. Some small-town girl from Indiana, working for the Bureau, it’s all she wanted to do.”

“Seriously?”

“Oh, yeah, all Maggie has ever wanted was the help people, she won’t stop. I mean, you know she went back to work after Jason died, right?” Sean said.

OA nodded, they hadn’t spoken about it, but Maggie had mentioned it once or twice while working a case.

“Come on now, boys,” Maggie’s mother interrupted them, “let’s talk about something else.”

“Wanna hear the story of Maggie’s first time drunk?” Paul asked, his face lighting up at the idea of embarrassing his sister.

“No! No, he doesn’t!” OA heard Maggie shout from the other room, before appearing in the doorway.

“I so, totally do!” OA replied, his voice a little louder as he laughed.

He heard Maggie groan from the doorway before she came to sit down next to him, a little closer than they would usually sit, but no one picked up on it, and OA was far too interested in hearing some of Maggie’s childhood stories.

“Okay, so, this happened when she was about seventeen,” OA listen to Paul as he began.

Both Maggie and OA leant back against the couch, Maggie cringing already, but OA fully prepared to get to know her better from those who knew her best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my first Maggie and OA story has come to a close, would you like to see more of these two, or any of my writing? 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine, and I am sorry. I hope this wasn't awful!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think, worth continuing?


End file.
